


The Swimmer.

by Corny_Tyrannosaurus



Series: Love Reel [6]
Category: Faction Paradox (Books & Audio), Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:01:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23102158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corny_Tyrannosaurus/pseuds/Corny_Tyrannosaurus
Summary: Someone wanders lost. Someone seeks for something...
Series: Love Reel [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549117
Comments: 2





	The Swimmer.

__

_Free at last, since so much time ago than even it was unable to reason how much it was. Free to swim across that region of the Infinite, to seek for the end of its solitude. So much time ago since it hasn’t seen another one of its breed; not since the Reign of The Triangle ravaged all life in that path of the Vastness._

_But now the Triangle had gone for good, prey of his own arrogance, and Life was again free to thrive in every direction of The Void. “Void” for now, the beast could reason. It was not like if it could see the other living things that swam away from its vast body (no matter how big they could be, nothing could compare to its world-like ownself) but it sensed them. The life, the bursting cells of new beings, ready to spawn and repopulate The Vastness._

_Hope. A new, but welcome feeling was coming from the depths of its infinite heart. Somewhere across the way, it could find another of its breed, and together spawn and join to the dance of the Life._

_But then, something else. Or better said, someone else. An outcast, an impure, a demon. As little, infime as it was, it was pouring such hatred and it wasn’t able to stop from roll its eyes in the direction of such feeling._

_Then it saw it. It saw her._

_The being aknowledged her destiny, her duty: to kill everything._

_It could easily squish her with the littlest of its limbs, end her for good… but why to take such risk?_

_Someone else would eventually finish the duty, someone else would take the risk. It has greater duties to acomplish, mates to find, timeless times to live._

_It swam away from the tiny particle she was, back into the darkness, back into the Infinite._

————————————-

“I was alone. Unforgetablely alone. Silence beyond the bearable was all I could hear; misty abysses scatered with multicolored spheres was all I could see. How much I was there I can’t- No. I don’t want to know.

The hatred in my heart distiled, the madness in my head sprouting like an alien from a chest; I was damned to scream restless until I die from echaustion; in those airless spaces, no one can be choked.

But then I saw it, wandering between the shades of the abyss. Gigantic, wild. Horrid.

I stared at it, hating it since the first glimpse of its blasphemous presence infected my eyes. The monster looked back at me, as if it was mocking me. It was mocking me!!!

Bigger than the universes floating around me, endurable beyond my thirst for kill it, the damn animal just swam away from me, it swam away from me just before I could jump and catch it.

God for it. Because I promise to kill it. Yes. I WILL KILL ALL OF THEM! I’LL KILL EVERYTHING!!!”


End file.
